


Turn On

by SilverWolf7



Series: Lucifer Bingo [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU Scene, Awkward Position, Episode: s01e3 The Would Be Prince of Darkness, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Exhibitionist Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), F/M, Lucifer Bingo 2019 (Lucifer TV), Prompt Fic, Wall Sex, dan is so done, it works for them, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Instead of letting Justin go right away, Lucifer finds Maze being turned on by the thought of him punishing himself a turn on.  The thought of punishing himself not so much.  He'd much prefer Maze do that to him later.  Right now though, he just wants her.  He gets a tiny bit carried away.





	Turn On

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer Bingo fic the fourth! This one is actually over 1000 words and has sex in it. Badly written sex, but sex nonetheless. It's an AU of the scene in Would Be Prince of Darkness where Lucifer confronts the guy who is pretending to be him through identity theft. 
> 
> The prompts in order are:
> 
> Alcohol - Haven't started on it.
> 
> Wall Sex - This fic!
> 
> BDSM - Statuesque
> 
> Vaginal Sex - Ladies Night Out.
> 
> Occupational Hazard - Bear of a Time.

Lucifer held onto Justin tightly by the collar, angry and glaring down at the boy who decided to abscond with his name. 

He could hear Maze to his right beginning to breathe heavier, turned on by the actions. And then she had to go and open her mouth. "This is so hot! It's like you're punishing yourself."

That made him freeze. Just a little. He looked towards where Maze was, standing off to his side and saw how much she actually enjoyed it. Okay, so the thought of punishing himself was a bit of a turn off, sure, but if it was that much of a buzz for Maze...well. Who was he to deny her.

He grinned at her. "Oh, is that what you want, Maze? Me punishing myself? Well, I think I'd much rather you punishing me, but first to deal with this little miscreant."

He pulled Justin over to one of the columns nearby and Maze, seeing what he was going for laughed loudly. She went over to the bar, went behind it and in no time was holding a sturdy, large length of rope. She had obviously been planning for this event happening. It sent a little thrill down his spine. 

"Lovely, Maze. Come tie him up. He can watch."

In no time at all the so called Lucifer impersonator, that did a rather shitty job of it, was kept pinned to the column like a hastily wrapped gift and he pulled Maze towards him, curving his body around hers so she could feel how excited he was at doing this in front of someone so bad at sex. Let this boy see how fast, hard sex was supposed to go and still be enjoyable for the woman. 

Pulling Maze's lips towards his own, he backed her up against the wall of the steps, her back hitting it hard. She let out a gasp, before she laughed and wound one leg over his waist. 

"Now that's more like it," she stated, grinding the crotch of her leather pants against his unfortunately still clothed erection.

He kissed her as deeply as he could, before reaching for her pants and shoving them down as far as he could get them. She laughed again, the noise going straight to his considerable libido and doing things to him he hasn't had done in quite a while. Yes, maybe she should punish him later. He was being such a bad devil, after all. He was going to give Justin a show and then let him go. She'd hate that.

He let go of her leg, pushing on it slightly so she was standing on both feet again, before reaching under both of her thighs and raising her up so he could get access to her with the little room he had. Her legs were up and over his shoulders. Her hands scrabbled at his fly and pushed it down, before shoving his own pants down far enough to pull out his now rather painful erection.

He hissed at the feel of just her hands on him. The thought of her being so turned on always made him extra horny for her. She so rarely got like this with him anymore. He admitted he missed it, but he wouldn't change his life now for anything.

She held on to him as he slowly lowered her so he was at the right angle and place from the rather awkward angle. She let go as soon as he slid into her with no problem. She was so wet there was no need for any lube, not that she'd want it even if she wasn't. She did enjoy a bit of pain with her sex, his Maze did.

Once she was sitting on him fully, he turned his head to look at Justin. "Never ever take my name again. If you do, I will take Maze's consideration of using the rack into consideration."

With that, he turned back to Maze, and begun kissing her neck hard enough to leave bruises. Marking Maze as his by leaving hickies on her was one of his favourite things to do when the mood hit and boy had that come on strong.

He thrust into her hard and fast, set a pace to get them both off as fast as possible and was glad he knew Maze as well as he did. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hung on, her head up and back against the wall, as her eyes closed in pleasure.

She made him do all the work, raising and lowering her in time to his thrusts. His hands went from under her thighs to grasp at her arse, as he wriggled himself into a better position to lift her. She hit her head against the wall as she shouted out her pleasure at that, so he moved himself in that way again, letting out a breathless laugh as she already began to move around him in the way he was accustomed to letting him know she was close.

He was glad of that, because so was he. He let go of her neck and laid his head down on it as he focused fully on getting them both off. 

He wasn't at all surprised when Maze began shouting out her pleasure. Not because of how good they were at sex, but because they had an audience. Maze was always a pleaser.

"Yes! Yes, Lucifer! Do that again. Shit, I'm going to come!" she shouted and, as good as her word was, she clenched around him as orgasm claimed her.

"Oh fuck, Maze!" he shouted back just for her, as he let himself reach his own orgasm. He held her close as they both came down and he went back to kissing her neck. It wasn't until Maze gave him a kick to the back that he let her go. He had already slipped out of her as he had softened thankfully. 

He turned to let Justin go, only to find him gone already. he blinked, before turning in the opposite direction to see what was going on. There he saw Ronnie Hillman grinning at him, winking like she had enjoyed the show. He couldn't blame her at all. It had been nice to put on. 

Her hands were behind her back where they had been handcuffed by Detective Decker. Detective Douche was there too. Both of them looked at him with disgusted looks on their faces. 

"Lucifer! What the hell was that?!"shouted Decker.

He grinned at her. "Well, I know it may have been a while for you, Detective, but here in Lux we call it sex. Yes, I know, we got a bit carried away. But please, enjoy the show. I'm sure Justin did before he fled the place. And I can see Ronnie here enjoyed it quite a bit."

The Detective scowled at him, before escorting Ronnie out of his premises. The Douche stayed to give him a glare and poked a finger in his direction. "I swear I will get you on something, Lucifer. That was not what we planned."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll try, Douche. But will you succeed? That's another thing entirely."

With that said, the douche glared harder at him, before heading up the stairs himself, probably to catch up to Detective Decker and Ronnie. 

Maze walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his chest. "Hmm, that was good. You know what would be better?"

He perked up at that. "Ooh, I look forward to you telling me."

"Me, you and a well deserved punishment. You let him get away."

He grinned. "Yes. Yes I did. I deserve to be punished so hard for it. Lead the way, Maze."

He was given quite the lovely punishment. He hoped he could get Maze that riled up again sooner rather than later. She's always so much fun when angry and horny.


End file.
